1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for attenuating noise emitted to the environment by noise-generating aggregates, the device simultaneously dissipating heat.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In many devices it is necessary that the noise emitted by noise-generating aggregates be attenuated in such a manner that the noise generated does not become excessive. An example of this in mosaic printers, in which characters are printed onto a paper web with the aid of needle recording heads which are moved in an oscillatory fashion. Usually, the recording head consists of a plurality of magnets, having armatures which carry the needles. In the recording operation, the armatures attracted by the magnets and moves the printing needle in the direction of the paper web. Following the printing process, the magnet is switched off and the armature can reassume its initial position, under the influence of a spring. This movement of the armature and the needle generates noise which are disturbing during operation.